Somewhere I Belong
by FreakshowHeichuo
Summary: Eren has been in this place for seven years and still hasn't gotten out. He never will. But what happens when a mysterious raven comes to break him? Will he finally realize just what he's been missing? Can he heal Levi? LevixEren. Riren/Ereri Drug references, Prostitution references and violence. Pysch Ward!AU. Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere I Belong

I am alive and I exist, nothing more, nothing less. I breathe and I take up space. I don't know much but what I do know is that I am Eren Jaeger, And I am alive and I exist, Nothing more, nothing less, I've been trapped here since I was eleven years old so about seven years now, seven years inside this wall that will never let me free. I'm stuck, dammed even in this place. They told me on my first day here that I'd get out soon. They told me so much that it was soon hammered into my head and became my mantra. That I'd go home to my family, to Mom, to Mikasa-my sister- That maybe they'd get me out of here. But they lied. I'm never getting out. This place will never help me get better like they promised. This place doesn't help us get better, it keeps us away from the so-called 'Normal people.' And from the outside world. On my second year here, I had the dreams or as Hanji called them, Memories.

I Killed them. I killed them while Mikasa watched me do it. It finally got something to me; That's why I'm here. I'm a cold murderer.

Killed my own family in front of my very own sister. When I close my eyes I can still see her face, filled with terror and fear, her screams of agony snapping me from a trance. I'll never forget the way when I had saw what I had done, the way she hid in the corner shivering and tears streaming down her cheeks. Or when I looked down to see them at my feet and screamed out, "It was an accident!" and cried until they took me away with my sister still crying and clinging onto the red scarf I had given her. And here I am. Here I am in this place for the unstable and mentally insane. Here I am in this room, alone and could hear the annoying chatter coming from the cafeteria.

There was a knock on my door and in came one of the nurses. It was Petra. Her short strawberry blonde hair put up in a small ponytail. "Eren, It's time for breakfast. You need to eat." She urged me, giving me one of the most kind, warm and gentle smiles she could muster. In truth, I wasn't hungry at all. But I knew I needed to get something or else they would think I had another eating disorder.

I Wouldn't have to eat it just get it and poke at it or something. I sighed heavily as I got up from my resting spot on my bed in the corner from leaning on the wall. Petra smiled as she led me out.

"How are you Eren?" She asked trying to spike up a friendly conversation. I stayed silent and just kept walking. Noticing she wouldn't get anything out of me, she stopped talking and the rest of the walk to the cafeteria was silent save for the loud cafeteria chatter and voices. We got to the doors and she pushed them open for me and before she left she told me "Have a nice day Eren. But remember, you have group time today with Hanji and the others instead of private therapy with Hanji." I nodded. That's right, today was Thursday. Every Thursday, Monday and Saturday were 'Group Sharing Circle' as Hanji called it.

I walked into the Cafeteria and got some…oatmeal? I don't know. But it looked like it was something they fished out of the sewer. For a while I just poke around at my food and whenever someone walked by, occasionally pretend to be eating so they wouldn't get suspicious of me not eating anything. Soon breakfast was over after about an hour but seemed forever. Now it was time for Group Sharing.

The sea of people at the door were all pushing and shoving each other like they had to be somewhere important to be. They didn't. When everyone left is when I stood up and left the room going fashionably slow as I reached the doors to piss off the guard. I walked a few doors down from the Cafeteria and to the group activity room. Opening the door, I saw that everyone was already in a circle as always I was last to get here. But I didn't care. Not one bit. "Ah. Eren my dear! You're just in time! Please, have a sit, I saved you a spot!" Hanji exclaimed overexcitedly, patting the chair next to her bouncing in her spot. What was she on? That's some good drugs apparently. I thought to myself. As soon as I sat down everyone's side conversations stopped. It was as if I were some kind of monster to them. I Guess I am though, I mean, what eleven year old kills his family in front of his sister? That's Right, me.

Hanji must have sensed some discomfort of something and piped up once again. "Alright kiddies! Today we're going to share what we want to do when we all get out." Some of the newbies like Jean or Sasha got excited at the idea that they'd be leaving I inwardly laughed at their stupidity. No one ever gets out of here. Not even some of the ones who have improved. No one.

"Alright Jean! Would you like to start us off today?" Hanji broke my thoughts. Jean nodded and began saying what he'd do when he got out. As the circle went around, many stated that they wanted to have a family or get a good paying job and have a better life. Sure enough, it got to me. I said what is the truth and always will be the truth, "I'm never getting out of here." Earning a frown from Hanji and a few scowls from the circle. I just shrugged. It's not like I was lying. I told them what will happen and that's that.

"Okay!" Hanji said once more, "Lets go around the circle and share our likes and dislikes. Jean, starting from you!" The answers were very similar in a way. They were about disliking food or certain people in their life. As for likes, it wasn't very different either. They liked animals, Outdoors or family. Of course it soon got around to being my turn. "I dislike everything. And I like nothing." I stated bluntly. Everyone got irritated with my words. 'Oh friggin' well' I thought and began playing with the hem of my shirt like it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. Not paying attention to anyone or anything at all.

In a few minutes, Hanji dismissed everyone. I was just about to get up after everyone left but was stopped by her. "Eren, dear please meet me in my office. I'll inform them just go to my office and I'll meet you there okay?" I nodded and without complaint went to her office as told to as she went to notify the people that I wouldn't be there for a while. Walking to her laboratory-Office I mean, I passed a few doors that held different things such as cleaning supplies to medical things and such.

I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't even notice when I had stopped in front of Hanji's door. Opening the door, I caught the scent of 'Majestic Waters' As Hanji called her air freshener when it was really 'Rapid Winds' Who in the _hell_ comes up with this stuff? Anyways, I made my way over to the plush leather chairs and took a seat on one. Looking around, you could see all the sciency things she kept. Jars of organs and anatomy, A skeleton she named 'Sir Sinklebien Schnitzel The Third.' I have no damn idea why. But getting over all of that Hanji had many degrees and awards on display covering the forest green walls.

Her desk was cluttered with papers and shit. The light shining in from the window illuminated the entire room with what some would call a pleasant glow. I would call it unnecessary and useless. To tell the truth, this place was pretty damn nice. Too nice to be in this place.

The door slammed open and in came an overenthusiastic Hanji. "Hellooooo Eren! How've ya been? Good? That's great! Ah. Looks like you already made yourself comfortable in that sitting chair." I shrugged hoping she would just get to the point already. "C'mon, say something." She urged. "Something." I stated then smirked cheekily for a slight second. Her face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree on fire, "There's the spirit! Now, I've called you in here to discuss something with you." She suddenly got serious. Always took her job seriously no matter how messed up she could be. "You're getting a new roommate tomorrow! And, I want you to make friends with him. Can you do that?" Hanji already knew the answer so I don't see why she would even bother trying. I just shrugged as I always did. Not the first time I'll be getting a new roommate. I've had over forty roommates since I've been here. Every single one of them requesting to switch rooms or get a vacant one to get away from me. I couldn't blame them, If I were to be locked in a room with me, I'd want to leave too.

I got up as she started to say goodbye to me and walked out of the door and to my room where a guard was standing; waiting for me to hurry my ass up probably. He stepped aside and let me into my vacant room without even so much saying anything and I was grateful for that.

I laid down on my empty bed and sighed, pressing myself up against the wall and closing my eyes. I just want to feel. All I can feel is pain. Not regret, not happiness or love. Just pain.

Opening my eyes, I felt the need for_ more _pain so I reached into the back of my bedside table drawer, my hands searching for that small smooth piece. My fingers were met with sleek and smoothness. A thin metal shard was soon in my grasp. Rolling up my sleeves, I noticed some of the other horrifying and gruesome marred arms. Disgusting, Ugly, Terrible, Nasty, Pathetic. All these words swam in my thoughts. I can barely remember how I even got this shard of metal in my possession all I can remember about it was that one of the nurses were sweeping in the hallways and did a very shitty job at it.

I pressed the cool metal to my flesh and in one swift movement, made the first red line. Beautiful, I thought. I started making more until I was on my fourth or fifth and a knock sounded on the door.

"Eren, It's dinner. You need to eat today." Petras soft voice was heard through the door. Dinner already? Tch. They forgot to get me for lunch again. Lazy bastards. I changed my shirt after making the bleeding stop, it took a few minutes but I eventually knocked on the door from my side to notify her I was ready to go.

"How're you Eren? I didn't see you at lunch." The honey eyed nurse asked me.

I of course shrugged giving a small grunt to let her know I heard her.

She stayed quiet for the most part except for her humming some song I didn't know nor cared to know in particular. We got to the cafeterias double doors and Petra pushed them open and led me in giving me a small "Goodbye Eren."

They were serving some kind of salad and chicken drenched in some fattening gravy. 'Gross.' I thought as I made my way to the table in the farthest corner of the room only to find someone already sitting there. 'Great' I inwardly groaned. 'Another newbie.' Newbies were always the worst, thinking they had some kind of chance to get out even though they never will. I sighed and walked over to the table and took the other chair to sit in.

Getting a good look at the guy, he had dark raven black hair with some kind of undercut and was parted only slightly on the right side. His bangs were brushing delicately on his abnormally pale cheeks. The ravens jawline and nose were sharp but not pointy sharp to where it look weird. His lips were lightly colored in a dusty baby pink with a dash of red. And his eyes…. Well, I couldn't see his eyes but I did notice that he had a few ear piercings. Of course granted they weren't in his ear because the Ward doesn't allow any body jewelry I could only see the small holes in the cartilage. There were six on the right side and as for his left, I didn't know.

He started to look up and that's when I looked away and down at my plate and poked it uninterestedly, just poking it. Apparently he looked at me too because I could feel his eyes burning holes into me. Inwardly, I was debating whether or not to look up and exchange eye-contact.

Eventually, I complied and lifted my head a bit to see through my brown locks that were in my eyes. After a moment, I took a deep breath and looked up fully.

My breath was caught somewhere in between my lungs and throat. His eyes were amazing. That steely, silver blue looking into my soul and reading me like a book. It was as if he could tell me my entire life story by just one look into those eyes. But more importantly, _He _was beautiful not just his eyes but him.

After a minute of gawking, the strange raven spoke in a smooth, velvety voice that held coldness and bitterness, "Oi, brat would you quit fucking staring at me? It's fucking creepy as shit." Well, I wasn't expecting that. But I just kept silent.

"Hey kid, When someone's talking to you, you answer them." He sounded annoyed now.

"Sorry." I muttered and he 'Tch'ed.'

I had literally experienced the most awkward twenty last minutes of dinner I had ever had. It was probably the _only_ awkward moment I'd ever had.

He had been sitting there watching me like a homeless man would eye their first sandwich in weeks. To say the least, he eyed me down for twenty minutes straight and it was uncomfortable as hell. I was relieved when he got up and left for wherever it was he was going. Probably his new room. Yet again, after everyone had left, I finally made my way up to the doors and exited the cafeteria and to my room.

To my great surprise, I didn't find a guard outside my room but my rooms light was on and I could hear a great deal of shuffling around curses echoing off of the walls and out the crack underneath the door. 'Oh great, Either they've just started room inspections or that's my new roommate.' I remembered what Hanji had said. But wait, Didn't Hanji say that I'd be getting my roommate tomorrow? Ugh, fan-fucking-tastic. I sighed,-I seem to be doing that a lot lately- and opened the door seeing the light on which was rare because I rarely ever turned it on so the bulb was brighter than hell itself. I instantly recognized that head, that was the guy from dinner not even ten minutes ago.

He appeared to be putting his stuff in his respectable drawers in color coordination and neatly folding things.

I didn't even make a sound as I walked soundlessly to my bed and climbed into the corner bringing my knees up to my chest self-consciously. Apparently, He was done because he stopped and turned around, making eye-contact with me once again.

"So brat, you're my roommate? Tch. Fucking great. Having to spend time in a room with a disrespectful brat." He said eyeing me.

I muttered in return, "Yeah I guess so."

"Hey shitty brat, what's your name?" He asked while turning off the lights. "Eren." I replied softly not really used to talking a lot. I'm one of the people who only say when things need saying but usually things just don't. But today, I was feeling brave. "What's yours?"

It felt like forever before he answered. So, I started just doing my usual stare at the wall into the dark nothingness. I guess he didn't want to answer which is understandable. I started thinking about nothings just the small thread coming off of my long sleeved shirt or the fact that my sweatpants were getting too big because I've lost a bit of weight and they now practically fall off my hips because the drawstrings had to be taken out due to the no strings rule.

"Levi." Well, that made me jump a bit. "What?" I asked dumbly. "My name. You asked for my name and I told you, Levi."

Oh. "Okay." I mumbled. He was sitting up in his bed across the room from me. "You aren't going to sleep?" I wondered.

Levi shook his head, "No. Why aren't you?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I will eventually." I lied. I wouldn't go to sleep. I'm scared to go to sleep to tell the truth. I'm scared every time I close my eyes. All I see is Mikasa, Mom and Dad. And when I killed them.

Soon, before I knew it I was drifting into a blackness of abyss they call sleep. The last thing I remember hearing before fully drifting off was "Night brat." From who I could only guess to be Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but between holiday, family stuff and computer crashes, I've been busy in life for once. Anyways, I made this chapter kind of long and fluffy. So, without farther delay, Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Screaming, Crying and blood. So much blood. But, from where? I looked down at my hands. That's funny, I'm trembling but why?<em>

I looked down to see my hands covered in blood as for my face but it's not mine. If not mine then whose? Mikasa was screaming but why? "Eren! L-look what yo-you've done!" I looked down to see Mom and Dad. No It couldn't be.

I-I didn't kill them, I couldn't have. Surely they were just playing, right? Right?

"M-mom? Da-dad? He-" I was cut off by Mikasa yelling.

"Eren! S-stop just s-stop. They-they're dead." She sobbed out covering her face with the red scarf I had given her so long ago. What happened? W-why are they dead?

I started to laugh hysterically. They-they're really gone! I laughed and laughed. At first, it was just a small chuckle then turned into the horrifying laughter of...of what? A killer? Yeah, a killer. A murderer.

I watched as Mikasa stared at me with horror and pain in her eyes. Tears streaming down her face as she trembled with fear in the corner. There was a knock on the door.

Then, the men in uniform came in and picked me up. Where were they taking me? To the hospital? To Neverland? I really didn't know. But I saw one of the taller ones talk to my sister and she was put in a different car than me and went a different way. Where was I really going?

I didn't know but one of the men in uniform came at me with a syringe of something and injected me with it. I was crying and yelling all at the same time.

I don't remember what happened after that because that's when my eyes met abyss, sweet, sweet abyss.'

I awoke with a jolt in my bed and looked down at my hands as tears streamed and dripped down onto the blanket and myself. I tried holding back the tears but they just kept coming. WHat's wrong with me? Everything, that's what.

I looked over to Levi's bed where he was sitting up staring at the ceiling and mumbling things to himself incoherently. It was silent for a while until he broke the silence, "Hey brat, you okay?" I really have no idea why he cared so much so I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a dream." He said nothing after me telling him that and we just left it at that.

I didn't get back to sleep due to my dream. When I first came here, I would've called it a nightmare but, now they're so frequent they're just dreams. Nothing special, just memories. Just mistakes.

It was around Nine in the morning when I was awoken from my thoughts when Petra knocked on the door. 'Probably breakfast' I guessed. It wasn't like we had anything else to do at that time like go waterskiing or some shit like that.

"Eren! C'mon, breakfast time!~" Petra sang in her sing song voice that was way too cheery for this time in morning, even if I didn't sleep, it was still morning and I didn't really appreciate her loud voice.

I grunted in response as I closed my eyes for a few seconds before feeling a weight sit at the foot of my bed making me jump slightly. I opened my eyes to see Levi just sitting there and looking at me. I was going to ask something about it but decided to just stay silent and keep my mouth shut about it.

"Hey Brat," Levi started as I was about to get up and go outside of the room for breakfast. I didn't say anything just looked at him straight in the eyes, my eyes meeting a steely blue silver. They were truly beautiful and artistic. I raised my eyebrows in the slightest to show that I was paying attention.

"Are you okay brat?" He asked me. Why would he be asking if I was...oh.

I touched my left cheek and felt the semi-dry face of mine. Was I really crying?

"U-uh yeah," I muttered before opening the door to go with Petra, Levi following along behind Petra but a pace or so in front of me just casually walking with such sass. How can someone wearing baggy sweatpants still have a sassy sway was beyond me.

Petra led us to the cafeteria where she opened the doors with a "Have a nice day Eren!" and "Nice to meet you Levi!" Way too cheerful for Levi and myself. I inwardly laughed at the face he made when she started to talk. It was obvious he was equally annoyed if not more than me as of how loud the strawberry blonde could be in the mornings.

I got in the line for food with Levi a few people ahead of me because some fuckers decided to cut in line. Oh well, doesn't bother me, won't be eating as usual. I got a plate of some of what looked like it tried to be scrambled eggs but failed tremendously, a bottle water and a small packaged oat bar that didn't taste completely like crap.

Levi sat in the spot he occupied yesterday at dinner. I walked over and placed my things where I sat. He was just eyeing his food like it was going to jump out at anytime and eat his face off with a plunger.

He took a big risk and tasted a small tiny piece of eggs. The look on his face was absolutely priceless, the expression was somewhere between 'What the fuck?!' and 'Oh god why this is disgusting!'

His neutral look was replaced with the mixture and if I had not been in such a serious place or where I didn't like attention drawn on me, I would've laughed and rolled right then and there.

Apparently Levi had noticed something because his next lines were to die for.

"Hey you shitty brat, what the royal fuck is so funny? The idea of my foot shoved up your ass? Yeah, that's pretty funny to me too." I just couldn't hold it anymore.

I giggled. Yes, giggled but I didn't mind the little emotion and sound slip from my usually silent lips.

"What? The food? I'm serious, this tastes like chicken shit that's been scrambled up and put on a plate where people can eat it and get diseases of all sorts." He stated simply with his regular expression staying put on his face.

"Sorry Levi." I said and opened the bottled water I had gotten, taking a sip. I didn't realize it until now but my throat was particularly dry and drinking the cool water was very refreshing and I could talk properly and my voice wasn't so raspy.

"Tch, whatever shitty brat, why didn't you tell me it tasted like fucking shit?" He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and apparently, that wasn't a good enough answer for him because he looked irritated and annoyed with me. "Well brat? Are you going to actually tell me, you know, use your words?"

"Sorry. I just don't know why I didn't tell you is all, I guess it's just been a while since I've eaten the food here." I said. "And I'm not a brat." I muttered the last part under my breath but he still heard me.

"How old are you?" He questioned. "Seventeen." I answered, "Why?"

"Well, if you're younger than me, you're a brat in my eyes kid." He said.

"How old exactly are you then?" I questioned becoming curious and actually interested in something or rather someone for once. "Why should I tell a brat like you?" Levi asked me, before taking a drink of water. I never noticed before, but he held cups and glasses weird, the way he curved his hand and fingers just below the rim of the glass as if it were to slip at any moment but never did. How does he not spill anything? Oh well, weirdo.

"Hey kid, I asked you a question, you going to answer or keep gawking at me?" The man in front of me asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I didn't know why but I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit in an unnatural fashion.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly inwardly mentally slapping myself in the face.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Damn brat, I asked you why I should give my age out to shit-heads like you. Or are you so preoccupied in twiddling your thumbs and staring at people to actually answer a question because if so, please tell me." Now Levi started to sound annoyed and agitated.

"O-Oh, Um, because you asked me first?" I guessed. I mean, he did ask me for my age first so it's only fair right? "Tch, brat. But if you must know, I'm Twenty-One." He stated.

I didn't say anything after that and neither did he. After what seemed like forever, someone announced that breakfast was over and everyone-Once again- swarmed at the door like their lives depended on it and Levi was the first one out the doors just like yesterday evening.

* * *

><p>And like always, I was the last one out the doors and wasn't all that surprised when I found that Levi was already in our room with the light once again on.<p>

"Filthy brat, do you not see how dirty these floors are? Or the walls and beds? Oh for fucks sake, please don't tell me I slept on that mountain of filth and grime on my bed." Was literally the first words I heard when I got inside my room and shut the door. "Well, do you see the filth? Do you brat?" He asked me. "Yes." I stated simply.

"Well, if you see it, then why don't you clean it you fucktard!" He exclaimed.

"I just never really turned on the lights. So, I guess that's why I never saw it. Sorry." I told him. It was the truth, I never felt the need to turn on the light because I just never did anything in the room, save for sitting in the corner all day or sleeping when I get the chance.

"Would you quit fucking apologizing kid? Geez, I'm only giving you a hard time. But seriously, we're cleaning this up before lunch or whatever, do I make myself clear? You better know how to fucking clean too, because if not, I'll make you re-clean everything until it's up to my standards. You got it brat?"

I nodded in response. "Okay." I told Levi.

"Good." He dusted off a place on his bed and leaned up against the wall mouthing words I couldn't make out because they seemed to be in some foreign language that I didn't know and his eyes closed. I never realized it but, Levi was undeniably beautiful when he didn't look like a twelve meter pole was shoved up his ass. The way his long elegant eyelashes graced his cheeks when his eyes were closed, or how his ebony black hair fell perfectly in all the right places. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a model that was modeling for 'Hottest Guys of The Year' magazine cover. Or the way his- WAIT, Eren, stop. Stop thinking like this. There's no way the two of you could ever become more than just roommates.

I just cleared all of those thoughts out of my mind and subsided in just sitting in my little corner of solitude until Petra comes and knocks on the door.

(Levis POV)

Damn it! Damn it all to hell and back!

That fucking brat. That fucking cocky, un-talking, blue-green eyed enigma brat that was too adorable for his own good.

No, it can't be happening, not again. I just need to stop before I get in too deep to where I can't go back. Okay, breathe Levi, just breathe and pretend Eren's not there. Pretend that you never met nor saw his cute little face that looks so adorable when he blushed earlier, so innocent.

I'd bet you wanna take that innocence away don't you? You always have been one to do that, so what's stopping you now? That's right nothing, go on, do it!

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!' I mentally screamed. 'Why won't you just leave me the hell alone?'

I just really need to take a breather and- "Levi, hey Levi." I felt someones hands on my arm and their voice. I opened my eyes to come face-to-face with the same enigma I was trying to forget but couldn't.

"C'mon Levi, it's time to go to the common room, Wards orders." The brat informed me.

"Whatever." I told him and got up to see that the woman from earlier, Petra was it? Already standing at the door with it open wearing a large and happy smile on her face.

"Lets go boys! Don't wanna be late, Hanji has something set up for everyone." The honey colored eye girl told us.

It was quiet walking down the hallways, that was up until Petra opened her mouth and said something. "How's your first day here Levi? Are you enjoying it so far?" Is she really asking me if I enjoy being in a Psych Ward? Like, what the hell? Who likes being in a hospital for the mentally unstable and insane where you're trapped forever?

Not me, that's who for damn sure.

Instead of telling her that I just complied with saying "It's fine I guess, food tastes god awful, like shit to be more precise." Apparently, she wasn't expecting an answer because as soon as I spoke, she seemed surprised but went back to smiling.

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't expecting you to say anything. Wow! It's just that in all my years of working here, I couldn't get Eren to say anything, heck! He still doesn't say much. Thank you for actually saying something Levi, I hope we can be great friends!" The enthusiastic strawberry blonde exclaimed. Tch, friends with her? How about no. 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' I inwardly shouted again.

Why won't they just leave me alone?

The rest of the walk to the common room was quiet once more until we got to the doors where Petra opened it for Eren and I.

When we walked in, there were a lot of people there and I suddenly became aware of some peoples eyes on me making me tense.

They're watching you Levi, when are you going to just snap? Huh? Let loose like old times. Have a little fun, c'mon. _Kill. _'No. No, get away from me. Go away!'

I clenched my fists and began trembling. I was scared.

I knew I had to do something whenever he started hyperventilating and started to drop down to his knees.

I walked over to him and helped him up, taking him to the couch no one ever bothered to sit on or go near because the T.V. was on the other side of the room. "Levi, Levi, I need you to calm down." I said. "Breathe, Levi, Breathe. Inward, and exhale"

He started to actually calm down after a minute or two. "That's it, deep breath in and exhale." I repeated this a few times, rubbing circles on his back. "I'm here, Levi. Du bist in Ordnung, Levi. You're okay. Nothing's going to hurt you." I whispered to him. The shivering and trembling stopped and his breathing returned back to normal.

Eventually, he was calm enough for me to let go and stop rubbing circles on his back. Levi sat up and brought his knees up to his chest. It made me wonder, what really happened to him?

It was a while before Hanji came bursting into the room through the doors. "Hellooooo kiddies! You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here today. Well, I figured, that instead of having our little sessions after breakfast, why not play a few games and have some exercises? Doesn't that sound just grandly amazing?!" Hanji exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

While many protested, we still had to do these stupid games. Stupid fucking Hanji, I know that I hate private therapy but this, this was beyond worse because then, I'd have to be around all of these newbies, perverts and know-it-all's.

Hanji split us up into pairs and groups due to odd numbers. Who knew? I was paired up with, wait for it, Levi. Oh well, at least it's not Horse-Face who thinks he's the best and can't for just one second shut the ever loving hell up. Like seriously, Jean nobody gives a shit if your parrot ran away, your parents put you in here and you were one of the best in your school. I'd rather not listen to him whine about everything.

But, that's none of my business.

* * *

><p>Anyways, Hanji gave each of us a pat on the back and a reassuring smile followed by, "Make friends!"<p>

The first exercise or game, whatever, was to talk about a good and happy memory.

"Levi, are you okay? I asked my partner. "Thank you." He told me.

"What?" I asked him. He looked back at me with his steely blue eyes, "I said thank you, Eren. Thanks for you know, being there and…" He trailed off a bit probably not used to being sentimental and thanking someone. I smiled at him using my actual name though but tried to contain it to a minimum. "Oh, You're welcome. I mean, I couldn't just let you...yeah."

Levi nodded in confirmation before changing the subject, "So, what's a nice memory you had? The most recent one you can think of." I had no idea. Well, I did but...I don't know if he'll appreciate it. Oh well.

"Umm, we-well, when you didn't call me brat or kid, instead using my actual name." I said sheepishly. "Whatever brat, creepy as that is, I'll just leave it."

"What about you, I mean, what's the last happy memory you have?" I asked.

"The last time I saw my mother. We were in our house in France, I was helping her make Pain au Chocolat for breakfast, we were both smiling and happy as can be. While I was helping her, I managed to get something on the floor and automatically began to clean and scrub at it. Mother laughed and ruffled my hair. It was one of the best days of my life. That was until-" He cut himself off obviously not wanting to press further on the subject.

I didn't pry into his past simply for the fact that it too pained me when I talked about my mother and I knew how it felt to be like that. So instead, I just nodded and we waited patiently for Hanji to give everyone something else to do.

After a few more activities and games, people got to know eachother better than I knew was even possible. I guess that's what Hanjis activities were on, bonding and release.

There were some people in tears and some with big and bright smiles adorning their faces and people were even hugging one another. It was weird to see so many happy humans in one room together. It made me almost want to smile...but I didn't.

"Okay! That was great kiddies! Oh can you just feel the love? I know I sure can! Anyways, you may all go to your rooms now! Have an amazing day~!" Hanji sang.

Everyone walked back to their rooms with some of the guards following making sure everyone got to their designated rooms. Levi and I got to ours and almost immediately, he started stripping his bed with the lights, once again turned on. Damn those bright lights.

"Alright brat, strip." Levi told me. I could feel a heat creep up my face. "Wha-what?" I asked.

"Ugh, not like that you shitty brat, strip your bed, not you. Holy fuck, idiot." He sighed.

"Oh." I said. 'Man, sometimes I can be so clueless sometimes.' I thought.

"You think?" Levi scoffed. What the, 'How did he know what I was thinking?'

"Because brat, you're thinking outloud dumbass." The man then walked over to me and…

'SMACK'

He hit me in the back of the head. "You hit me you little shrimp!" I raised my voice then slapped my hand over my mouth. Levi turned to me giving me the most deadly glare I'd ever seen, "What was that?" He asked calmly.

"No-nothing!" I said backing away slowly. I could tell he wasn't buying it. "No, tell me Eren, what was it you said? I won't hurt you." I could tell he was lying.

"I called you a little shrimp." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding and went to hide under my blanket in my corner.

"Okay." He told me. "That's all I needed to know." What? Was he for real right now? "That's it? You-you're not going to hit me?" I asked. Levi shook his head and continued stripping his bed, "C'mon brat, strip your bed." He told me and I complied; taking my blanket off of me, I noticed that Levi was about to open my bedside drawer. Oh. No, I lunged forward and stopped him from pulling the handle.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, stalling him from opening the drawer.

"What's it look like? I'm looking for some type of napkin or cloth to wipe down the dust, what else?" He asked. "What, is there something I shouldn't see?" Getting suspicious.

"What? No. Nothing's in there. So, we can just take some napkins from the cafeteria later!" I stalled terribly. I inwardly cringed at my terrible job at it and mentally slammed my head against the wall. "Well, if there's nothing in there, you wouldn't mind me looking in there would you?" He challenged.

"Of course not, which is why you can't open the drawer. Because nothing's in it." I said intelligently. Apparently, Levi wasn't having any of it because what he did next was incredulous. He took my arm and threw me on my bed making sure I wasn't going anywhere, and opened the drawer. When he opened the drawer, he didn't see anything at first then, he reached in it. All the way back. Seconds later he pulled out the small metal shard that was covered in blood.

His eyes went large with confusion, all he said was "Why Eren?"

My eyes started to water and the tears just started falling out and I was choking, not only on tears but on the thickness of the atmosphere in this room, like I was suffocating.

(Levis POV...Once again)

"My eyes filled with shock and my heart took a deep plunge when I held up what Eren didn't want me finding. So this is what he was hiding.

I had nothing to say, I was just filled with anger, sadness and I didn't know why. All I could say was, "Why Eren?"

That was when his beautiful eyes started to water with tears and fell. I felt my heart twinge, I don't know why I feel like this, It's never happened with anyone before. It didn't even happen with '_him'_ Never this strong, never this way.

I don't know why, but I don't want the brat to cry, his eyes don't need to be filled with tears and sadness, they need to be filled with happiness and that warmth that's usually there. I don't know why, but I wanted to be the one next to him and comforting him, I want to make him happy again and I don't know why. I just wanna be the one to love him. Wait. What? Love him, no that can't be right, hell I just met the damn kid. More like I just want to be the one to care for him in some weird way. That's more like it.

I walked over to the crying chestnut colored hair boy who was currently crying his eyes out. I sat down next to him and held him in my lap, he tensed a bit but relaxed and cried more. I wrapped my arms around his noticeably small and frail figure and whispered into his ear. "Eren, shh, vous etes bien. Je suis desole. Se il vous plait, arreter de pleurer. Vous ne avez pas besoin, shh, Je suis ici. Eren, se il vous plait ne pleure pas." He sniffled and his crying got softer.

I still had my arms wrapped around the weeping boy. I feel bad, I felt bad just knowing that I had done this. If only I hadn't opened that drawer. If only, if only.

It took a while, but finally, Erens crying subsided and he looked up at me his blue green orbs sparkling. "Levi?" He asked barely whispering but I still heard him. "Hm?" I looked down.

"Those words, what did they mean? Were you speaking in French?" He looked into my eyes full of weariness. I nodded. "Yes, I was. They mean, 'Don't cry, I'm right here, please don't cry Eren.' Because, I am right here." I told him in a voice that was low.

"Oh, Okay." He sniffed. The air was filled with silence for a while but was broken by a knock on the door. "Eren, Levi, lunch, you have to come out." It was Petra.

Eren got up as did I and Petra opened the door for us. The walk to the cafeteria was quiet and peaceful, even Petra didn't say anything. To say the least, it was nice. When we got to the doors Petra opened them and we walked inside. This time, when I got my food, I didn't eat it I just settled on an apple and water.

The brat got some fruit salad thing, what the hell? Where did it even come from? Oh well.

I watched the fruit salad Eren had and he looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" He asked before taking the first bite. I shook my head, "No. Nothing's wrong." He shrugged and kept eating.

I kept watching his fruit salad until he got annoyed with me. "Fine! You can have some!" He said.  
>"No thanks. I don't want any." I told him and took a sip of water.<p>

"The hell you do." he muttered and scooted his chair closer to mine. "What-" It was too late, before I knew it, he was shoving something in my mouth, it was sweet and tasted ripe and juicy. It was a strawberry. "Eat it. You wanted it so badly." Eren told me.

I chewed it up and swallowed it. "Happy?" I asked, "Very, want anymore? I don't think I can eat all of it." The pretty eyed boy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, why the hell not?" A small smile formed on his lips. "You should smile more often, it suits you better than frowning." I told him. "Oh so you like this shitty brats smile?" He joked. I let myself smile a bit. "Maybe you should smile Mr-I-don't-like-dirt-and-I-Like-the-word-shit-a-lot. It suits you better than your 'Fuck you' face."

I actually laughed at that, "I have a 'Fuck you' face? Is that what my face really looks like?" I asked him nudging his side with my elbow like we had known eachother for years even though we only met yesterday, but seemed eternity. "Yep!" He seemed happier today than yesterday and this morning. It made me happy inside to know that he was happy.

We had conversations on just random shit. Whether it be on how enthusiastic and stupid Hanji-shit glasses as we called her- was or how this world was both beautiful and cruel. We even talked about; more like agreed that the food here sucks ass hands down.

Eventually, it was time to go to personal therapy. Eren went to Hanji before me, so he left to her office while I went back to the room.

In the room, I cleaned. I wiped off dust, got new bed sheets and pillows, put Eren's t_hing _back in the drawer and made the beds. It was when I decided to sit down, Eren came back in.

"Hey Levi, Hanji- Holy crap, it's clean." He walked over to his bed and plopped down face first. "Ish ashcully clean!" Was his muffled voice. "Yeah, and you can thank me for that brat." I flicked his head and walked out of the door, "Don't mess it up." I was met by Petra outside of the door.  
>"Follow me." She said with a smile on her face. We walked a bit until we stopped at a door I could only presume was Hanji shit glasses.<p>

"Here we are!" Petra sang. So my presumptions were right. Petra walked away and I knocked on the dark oak door. "It's Ooopppenn!~" Hanji sung from inside her office. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Here we go.' I thought, and braced myself for what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I'm not the best at writing but this took me all day. Anyways, When Levi says he was making 'Pain au Chocolat' It's basically a chocolate filled crossant only it doesn't look like one.<br>When Eren's speaking in German, he's saying "You're okay."  
>When Levi was speaking in French, he was saying, "Eren, shh, you're alright. I'm sorry. Please, stop crying. You don't need to, shh I'm right here. Eren, please don't cry."<strong>

Anyways, feel free to review and give me advice on how I could improve my writing skills. Thanks! This was un-beataed.


End file.
